Something New to Try
by ShadowTrooper1414
Summary: After Izaya mentions something to Kida, the teen decides to do some research. End-term tests happen and the first time of their lovemaking after that has this idea acted upon. Shizuo is unsure while Izaya seemed to have wanted it the whole time. Kida gives in to the curiosity. Izaya x Kida x Shizuo


**I was bored and wanted to give smut a try. I also just got into Durarara recently and ship Izaya/Kida/Shizuo 'cause why not? I had/have a concussion while writing this, so I apologize if there are any errors or typos.**

 **As a side note, this takes place post-anime, but Kida re-entered for his 3rd year Raira Academy. And before that, he never got into a serious relationship with Saki, just became like brother and sister, but they still left Ikebukuro. That fits best. But he did distance himself from Shizuo and Izaya at one point (after the Blue Squares vs Yellow Scarves incident when he was in junior high to about when canon starts, maybe a little earlier.)**

 **Anyway, if you don't like it, don't read it. You never had to click on this in the first place.**

 **Title:** Something New to Try

 **Author:** ShadowTrooper1414

 **Rating:** M

 **Summary:** After Izaya mentions something to Kida, the teen decides to do some research. End-term tests happen and the first time of their lovemaking after that has this idea acted upon. Shizuo is unsure while Izaya seemed to have wanted it the whole time. Kida gives in the curiousity.

 **Warnings/Notes:** Cussing, AU-ish, Sexual content/Smut, Sort of has a plot?, DP

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

"IIIZAAAAAYAAAAA-KUN!"

Kida wasn't sure how he got stuck in this mess. Maybe it had to do with the way Izaya found him interesting and decided to pull Kida into his and Shizuo's relationship. Perhaps it had something to do with those times he had been fucked by the two when he was in junior high. Or possibly, it was because of the way Kida had stumbled in on them while they were having sex. Or maybe, just _maybe_ , it has to do with their first date as a trio. Either way, he was in too deep now to get away.

Kida let out a sigh as he watched Izaya dodge a vending machine thrown at him, taunting Shizuo while he was at it. Something about, "Oh, Shizu-chan! You can do better than that!"

Kida wasn't really listening, but he heard Shizuo's response.

"I have a name you know!" Shizuo shouted, chucking a street sign at him.

Izaya laughed, ignoring what Shizuo said and instead, turned to where Kida was watching them from the side of the street. The look the info broker gave him sent shivers down his spine and he shuddered. Damn Izaya, toying with him like that. Shizuo glanced in Kida's direction, but stayed mainly focused on Izaya.

Kida let out a startled sound when he felt a hand around his wrist. He looked over to the person who grabbed him to see Mikado, a worried expression on his face.

"Masaomi, we really should get out of here." he said, tugging on Kida's wrist. "Besides, it's time for us to get to school."

"I suppose." Kida sighed, then followed as Mikado pulled him away. He cast a glance over his shoulder to see Shizuo chasing Izaya the opposite direction from where he and Mikado were now headed.

It was safe to say that they weren't going to bother Kida until after school today, if at all. Thank goodness.

A few minutes of running and the two teens found Anri. Apparently, she and Mikado were considering asking each other out. Kida was just caught in the middle and it was a bit of a pain. They need to just confess already!

"There's our beautiful, sexy Anri!" Kida exclaimed, draping himself over her shoulders like he usually did.

"Ah, good morning Masaomi-kun, Mikado-kun." Anri greeted with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Anri-chan." Mikado replied, a smile of his own gracing his face. "How was your weekend?"

"Not very eventful." Anri replied. "I stayed home for the most part. Oh, but I did spend some time chatting with a few online friends."

"I spent the night at an old friend's house." Kida grinned, mind filling with the… _events_ of the last two nights. "We had a lot of fun."

"I basically did the same thing as Anri." Mikado said. "So whose house did you spend the night at, Masaomi?"

"Um… a friend from junior high…" Kida responded, getting off of Anri and falling behind her and Mikado, not making eye contact. He felt Mikado's suspicious glare, but was thankful that the raven didn't comment on it, instead going back to talking with Anri.

Kida let out a silent breath of relief, then thought back to Saturday. Izaya had said something in the middle of his, Kida, and Shizuo's love making.

" _If only we could both be inside at once. Now that would be a miracle."_

 _Is it possible?_ Kida thinks to himself, trying and almost failing to fight off a blush while looking down at the ground. With that thought in mind, he decided to do some personal research after school. He wants to crack this mystery.

"Ah, there's the school." Mikado's voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

"I should get to my classroom. See you two later!" Kida said, then runs off to class B-1.

 _I definitely have some stuff to do after school._

* * *

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya taunted. "Why don't you try harder to kill me?"

"Shut up!" Shizuo yelled. "I have a name, so use it!"

"But I use it all the time when we-" Izaya cut himself off as he dodged another street sign. "Almost got me that time, Shizu-chan~!"

"I told you to **shut up**!" the blonde growled, throwing an ATM at the brunette. Izaya cackled as he jumped onto a bridge, watching Kida run after Mikado towards Raira Academy.

"Hey Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled. "Remember what I said Saturday? During our you-know-what?"

Shizuo started. That was unexpected. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason. I just have a feeling Kida-chan will want to try something new soon." Izaya grinned, then started running away from Shizuo. "See ya later, Shizu-chan!"

Shizuo stood there for a second, two, ten, thirty, a minute. Then, "IZAYA!"

* * *

Kida jolted upward, woken up by the bell ringing. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. _School's over already? And I fell asleep. Dang. Oh well, I can just ask for the notes. Or get help from Shizuo._

Kida yawned and stretched, then got up and grabbed his bag as other students filed out of the classroom. It was then that he remembered what he had wanted to do after school. He smirked to himself, eager to get home.

The blonde basically ran out of the class, down the stairs, out of the school, and to the gate where he saw Mikado and Anri waiting.

"Hey guys!" he shouted as he approached.

"Hey Masaomi! Ready to head home?" Mikado questioned, a small smile on his lips.

"You bet!" Kida exclaimed. "Watcha doin' after school?"

"Nothing much." Anri said. "Probably just going to go shopping and then stay at home the rest of today."

"Ooh. Maybe Mikado should go with you, carry your bags for you." Kida grinned, hands folded behind his head.

"I was planning on getting a lot of stuff." Anri said softly, half to herself.

"I don't mind." Mikado said, then turned to Kida. "But I'm surprised you didn't say anything, Masaomi."

"I have some stuff I need to do." Kida replied. "There's something I want to find out. It doesn't concern you though, so you shouldn't worry about it."

"Uh… huh…" Mikado said, a suspicious tone in his voice. "Well, if you say so."

Before they knew it, the three were at their usual parting spot. Kida bid the two farewell, then started off in the direction of his apartment.

* * *

Shizuo looked around, searching for Izaya. _Where'd that little flea go?_

"You'll never catch me that way!" came a voice from above. "Ah, there goes little Kida-chan."

Shizuo turned around and, as Izaya said, Kida was just running by, probably heading towards his apartment. The teen blonde glanced over to see that both Shizuo and Izaya had spotted him. He rolled his eyes and looked forward again. Now wasn't the time.

Shizuo looked back to Izaya. "And? What about it?"

"Don't you want to follow him?" Izaya asked.

"Not particularly." Shizuo responded, pulling another street sign from the ground.

"Aww. Why not, Shizu-chan?" the brunette called, and jumped down from his perch on the two-story building. Just then his phone beeped with a text message. He took it out, read it, then put the phone back. "Sorry Shizu-chan, but I have some business to take care of."

With that, he skipped away. Shizuo just stood there in shock for a whole minute. Then he had a sense of deja vu. It was this morning all over again!

Shizuo just let out a sigh, then answered his phone as it rang. It was Tom, and it was time for Shizuo to get to work. He sighed again, then started walking in the direction of the address Tom gave him. What was up with people and not paying their debts?

* * *

The first thing Kida did once he got home was get on the computer. He turned it on, then waited impatiently for it to load up. Once it did, he typed in his password, then opened the internet. He went to a search engine, then had to fight down a blush as he searched, _double penetration during sex_. He was shocked at the results. He clicked the first link, which was labelled, _Double Penetration: A Beginner's Guide_. As he read other people's takes on the whole concept, the blush came full on. He decided to take notes.

 _1\. Feels good if done correctly._

 _2\. Can be bad if not all parties are into it._

 _3\. Uncomfortable at first, but you get used to it._

 _4\. Lube is definitely needed._

 _5\. Don't expect to be walking any time soon._

Kida stopped scrolling as he hit the bottom of the webpage. He clicked out of the web page, then removed both the site and the search from his internet history. After that, he turned off his computer, then collapsed in bed, covering his face all the while. He couldn't believe he just did that.

With his cheeks burning, Kida decided to call Izaya. Might as well tell him what he found, but he had a feeling the brunette already knew it was possible. He listened to the rings. Once, twice, three times. By the fourth, Izaya picked up.

" _Well if it isn't our little Kida-chan."_ Izaya said, a smirk in his voice.

"Yes, hello. Anyway, that thing you said Saturday. Well, I did some research and it's possible." Kida said, now blushing an anime-like color.

" _Did you hear that Shizu-chan? Double penetration works!"_ Izaya practically shouted. Kida heard some stuff being thrown. Nothing like vending machines or street signs, but stuff like chairs and kitchen utensils. They were probably at Izaya's apartment, or maybe Shizuo's. " _Oh, Kida-chan, can we come over to your place?"_

"No, you can't." Kida said, sitting up on his bed. "I have tests coming up and I need to study."

" _Aww, that's no fun."_ Izaya pouted. " _How long until we can do it again?"_

"About two weeks. I have a week to study, and then a week of testing." Kida sighed. "I don't like it either, but it is what it is."

" _Then why don't we take today and do something together. A date, perhaps?"_ the brunette offered, and the sound of stuff being thrown settled down.

"Maybe this coming weekend, but unlikely. Promise you won't try anything?" the blonde asked.

" _You know me better than that by now."_ Izaya replied.

"Uh-huh…" Kida said, sound suspicious. "Anyway, I have some studying to do, so I'll be going now. Bye, Izaya."

" _Good-bye Kida-chan!"_ Izaya said, then Kida hung up. He really should get to studying.

* * *

Two weeks later and testing was finally done. Kida barely had any contact with Izaya _or_ Shizuo, and it was driving him crazy. They didn't even have the date that Kida had later promised.

So obviously, when Kida spots Shizuo in the streets, he ran up to him, eager to talk.

"Shizuo!" Kida called.

"Huh? Oh, Kida. Hey." Shizuo responded, ruffling Kida's hair once he was close enough.

Kida scowled up at the hand messing up his golden-ish locks. It had taken a long time to get that how it was. Regardless, he smiled at Shizuo, getting rid of his scowl, and placing his hand on Shizuo's.

"Good morning, Shizuo." Kida grinned. "Been awhile."

"Two weeks compared to the year after the Blue Squares and Yellow Scarves incident is nothing." Shizuo smirked.

"I suppose. Hey, do you know where Izaya is?" Kida asked, removing Shizuo's hand from his head. "I saw him crossing a street and followed him, but he's gone now."

"Yeah. The flea said something about getting prepared? I don't know." the older blonde shrugged.

"I see. Anyway, if you see Izaya, take him to your apartment." Kida said.

"Okay, but why?" Shizuo raised an eyebrow.

"No reason. And if he shows up at your door, let him in." the smaller blonde told Shizuo.

"Well okay. But in order for that to happen," Shizuo leans down, then wraps an arm around Kida's waist. "You'll have to come with me." With that Shizuo picked the teen up and hauled him over his shoulder. Kida had definitely grown some, as he was heavier than before.

"Sh-Shizuo!" Kida exclaimed, face now tinted red. "Put me down! I have to find Izaya!"

"Don't worry. We're just going to my apartment." Shizuo said. "Besides, you said to let Izaya in if he showed up. And knowing him, he's watching us right now."

Actually, he was. Kida could see the brunette in question staring and both him and Shizuo. Kida made eye contact and subtly nodded. Izaya would show up, that was certain.

* * *

Izaya watched the interaction between Shizuo and Kida. He found it a little unfair that Shizuo got to talk to their little Kida-chan first, but for his plans to work out, Izaya would have to wait. All he needed was approval from Kida and the key already in his possession.

Shizuo picked Kida up and the boy said something, to which Shizuo responded with a straight face. Then Kida seemed to become aware of Izaya and gave a small not. Izaya smirked back, then turned around. That was his cue to head to Shizu-chan's place.

* * *

When Shizuo arrived at his apartment with the now-passive Kida flung over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, the last thing he expected was Izaya lounging around on his couch. And, apparently, Kida had known that Izaya was there.

Shizuo set Kida down as gently as possible, then went over to Izaya. "Bedroom, now."

"So demanding." Izaya said, but stood and walked over to the door leading to Shizuo's bedroom anyway. Kida followed, and Shizuo was last. The second Shizuo entered and closed the door, both Izaya and Kida had basically pinned him against the door. Izaya was kissing his lips, rather roughly, and Kida was kissing along his jawline and down his throat. Kida bit down at the left junction that connected Shizuo's neck and shoulder, breaking skin and causing a moan.

Meanwhile, Izaya and Shizuo's tongues were in a fierce, hot battle for dominance. Shizuo pushed his tongue a little further, flicking it along Izaya's uvula, causing him to gag slightly, before doing the same thing to Shizuo. Except, Shizuo didn't gag - it just egged him on to continue fighting for dominance. Izaya quickly gave up in that fight, but began unbutton Shizuo's bartender vest at the same time a moan came from the older blonde's throat as Kida bit him.

Kida quickly saw what Izaya was doing and started helping, going from the bottom of the vest, but continuing the kisses and bites on Heiwajima's throat. Quickly, the vest was unbuttoned and pulled off and Izaya quickly started on the shirt, switching spots with Kida so that Izaya was kissing Shizuo's neck and Kida was the one making out with the tallest of the three.

Shizuo's shirt was quickly taken off and the second it hit the floor, it was now Kida who was pinned. His lips never left Shizuo's and Izaya now attacked his neck. The two men made quick work of his uniform jacket and his hoodie was quick to follow. Shizuo swirled their tongues together, just outside of their mouths. Saliva trailed down Kida's chin and he vaguely noticed the growing tightness in his pants.

Izaya had quickly discarded his coat and shirt, then started to move his way down Kida's chest; sucking on one of his collarbones, then the other, biting that one, licking it afterwards; moving down to his left nipple, sucking on the bud, nipping it occasionally, while Shizuo played with the other, no longer kissing the teen.

Kida lifted a hand to his mouth, biting on it to keep the moans and sounds in. A hand grabbed his wrist and he found the smirking face of Izaya.

"Come now, Kida-chan." he said. "Shizu-chan and I want to hear your pretty sounds."

Kida's blush became redder as he became flustered. Shizuo nipped at his left nipple and he moaned out, "Sh-Shiz-uo… Nng~!"

Shizuo pulled away after a shared glace with Izaya, then practically threw Kida onto his bed, then resuming the ministrations as Izaya moved to kissing the young blonde.

The scent of cigarette smoke and pine on Shizuo's bed, along with Izaya's taste of something sweet yet bitter, like cinnamon, pushed Kida into the area of being hyperaware of everything, but not able to do much about anything. It was like bungee-jumping; you know exactly what's happening, and the ground or water coming straight at you, but you can't do anything; you feel relieved as the bungee rope runs out of slack - Shizuo and Izaya backing off for a moment - then bounces back up, sending you upwards, back towards the bridge or cliff or whatever it is - the hands fumbling with his belt, undoing the button and zipper, his pants being slipped off, quickly followed by his underwear.

Kida subconsciously starts to bring his hand up to his mouth again, but is stopped by Izaya pulling his hand down and saying, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You never learn, do you, Kida-chan? We want to hear you make noises."

And then warmth on his length. Not unbearable, but extremely pleasurable, and it drove him into insanity. The gentle teasing, the kissing up and down his torso, the light scrapes of teeth, pants and moans, begging for more.

"S-stop tea-sing! Aah~!" Kida moaned, clutching the sheets underneath him in a death grip. He felt a tongue slide up his member, over the head, down the other side, across and under his balls. His legs were lifted and the tongue wiggled its way into his anus. He looked down to see a head of brown-black hair between his legs. Izaya looked up at him with his now-maroon irises, a smirk dancing there.

Kida tossed his head back, shaking it side to side. "Izaya~!"

To the side of Kida, Shizuo had coated his fingers in lube, kissing up and down Izaya's body all the while, before leaning back and motioning for Izaya to move. The brunette did as Shizuo wanted, then the older blonde laid next to the younger one, slipping a finger into his ass.

"Shizu-aah~!" Kida groaned, whimpering with pleasure as the kissing came back to his body from both sides - Izaya had laid down on his other side - and Shizuo started pumping his finger, slowly at first, then picking up speed.

"Kida-chan, you make such pretty noises." Izaya murmured into said teen's neck, causing him to blush. The brunette licked his pulse, feeling it flutter underneath his tongue.

Kida moaned loudly as Shizuo found that spot inside him, then inserted another finger, mercilessly pressing his prostate with each thrust. Kida would've come if it wasn't for the sudden finger wrapped tight around the base of his length.

"Ah ah ah, Kida-chan! No coming yet!" Izaya smirked.

"Izaya! C-c'mon! Let me come! Izaya-kun, Shizu-ohh~!" Kida rambled. Izaya's smirk grew as Shizuo spread Kida, the teen become a moaning, begging mess. The brunette truly delighted in torture. Kida mentally swore that he'd make Izaya pay, though that promise would never be remembered.

Shizuo scissored his fingers, then entered a third one. His index and ring finger resting just at the entrance of Kida, then pulled apart as far as they would without causing Kida too much pain. A moan of pleasure mixed with a whimper of pain fell from the teen blonde's mouth. He moaned Shizuo's name, begged Izaya to let him come.

Izaya leaned up and licked along Kida's ear, starting at the top and trailing down to the lobe, playing the the earring there gently with his teeth. Kida let out another moan, a quiet whisper to Izaya about being unable to come. Izaya was still smirking and captured Kida's mouth with his own, taking the moans and groans and whimpers without regret.

Kida felt tears well up in his eyes at the pain from his orgasm being denied. Suddenly, the finger and thumb were gone, but so were Shizuo's fingers. He whined at the emptiness, but let out a moan, muffled by Izaya's lips, eyes squeezed shut and tears flowing down the sides of his face now, redness covering his face, cheeks and neck, as Shizuo slowly pushed into him, Izaya backing off, and he cried out as he came, calling out Shizuo's name.

Kida's semen was splattered all over his stomach and torso as he arched his back, pushing against Shizuo. The older blonde pulled him up so he was sitting on his lap. Kida panted, leaning against Shizuo as he recovered from his climax.

"You good?" Shizuo asked.

"Y-yeah." Kida breathed. "Just give me a sec to recover."

A minute passed and then Kida nodded against Shizuo's shoulder. The ex-bartender lifted Kida up by the hips, slowly, then pushed him down at the same rate. They kept going like this, gradually speeding up. After a little bit, Kida stopped Shizuo, then turned to Izaya. He nodded once and Izaya's smirk grew.

"Are you sure...?" Izaya trailed off, coating his fingers in lube.

"Yes I'm su-huuuure~!" Kida was cut off by Izaya's fingers probing him next to Shizuo's length. He couldn't help the long moan that came out as Izaya pumped his fingers, quick and ruthless. This was exactly what he was missing.

After a bit more preparation, Izaya put his length next to Shizuo's before thrusting into Kida quickly and harshly, tearing a scream from the boy's throat. Kida was left panting, clinging to Shizuo as if the older blonde was a life line.

A few moments later and Kida said, "G-go ahead."

The two started out slowly, and in sync. It slowly became faster and more erratic, Shizuo and Izaya thrusting at opposite times. Kida clung to both, sometimes throwing his arms around Shizuo's neck, then removing them as he throws his head back with a moan, hands going behind him to clutch at Izaya's back. The pleasure he felt as both assaulted his prostate had him keening and whining, moaning through it all; the pleasure outshone the pain. Still, he definitely wouldn't be able to walk for the next several days. At least it was a Friday.

Meanwhile, both Shizuo and Izaya were amazing at how good this felt; members pressed up against each other while Kida's tighter-than-usual heat kept them from parting. They slathered the boy in question with kisses and love marks, Izaya even biting his shoulder to bleed once or twice. Shizo had his hands gripping Kida's hips really hard, while Izaya was bracing himself with the boy's waist.

Kida knew he wouldn't last much longer. With his special spot being attacked like it was, the pleasure points on his neck, ears, chest and lower head being slathered, plus the friction between his own member and Shizuo's abdomen, he was about to climax for a second time. And when that orgasm came, it hit him hard. He cried out something like, "Shizaya!" as he came all over his and Shizuo's stomachs.

The squeezing and clenching of Kida around the two lengths inside of him caused them both to let out a simultaneous groan, and after a few more thrusts, they both came. The three basked in the afterglow, Kida panting the most.

After a minute, the two adult pulled themselves out of Kida, and the teen braced himself on Shizuo, have unconscious.

"We should probably get cleaned up." Shizuo said, lifting Kida into his arms.

"Heh, probably." the teen murmured, then let himself be carried into the bathroom connected to Shizuo's bedroom. Izaya followed them, then drew a bath for the three. Both him and Shizuo removed their own pants and underwear, then stopped the water and got in.

It was a tight fit, but with Kida lounging on Shizuo, they made it work. Shizuo quickly cleaned Kida out, then scrubbed both himself and the teen down. Izaya cleaned himself as well, watching the two blondes. After a little while of just soaking, Kida got out, but just barely, and he had to sit on the rim of the tub. Shizuo and Izaya followed him, and helped him get dressed in his clothes, which Izaya grabbed from the other room.

Shizuo lifted Kida into his arms once he got himself dressed, then carried him to the bed, as Kida was half-way to just passing out there in the bathroom.

The second Kida hit the matress, he was out cold. But, as a quickly fleeting thought, he didn't mind the outcome of this session of lovemaking. He'd totally go for it again - but not anytime soon.

And if he told Shizuo and Izaya that, they'd be just fine with it.

* * *

 **First time writing smut! But I've read plenty of it and know just what to do. Maybe. I'd love your feedback! Also, I take requests! Don't be afraid to give them to me!**


End file.
